Zero Light
by jammybee
Summary: In the dorms, Uraraka realizes her feelings for Midoriya but will she be able to tell him during a blackout?


Uraraka X Midoriya

Zero Light

Uraraka looked at the clock and thought back to Aoyama's remark, "Do you like him"?

The words echoed and the clock ticked louder. She pictured Midoriya and thought, _He's only a floor away. I wonder if he's awake._ She blushed, her face buried into her pillow. The clock ticked hitting 2am. After pushing herself up from the bed, she strode towards the door. _What would I say?_

She didn't know quite how to tell him but it couldn't wait. Already in the halls towards the elevator, she paced towards his room. Lifting her hand to knock, she unintentionally hit the door handle.

"Hello?", Midoriya called out. He opened the door, confused and disheveled. Uraraka blushed as she reached the ceiling. She watched him look around. _Please don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up!_

Midoriya looked up. "Uraraka-san, is everything alright?"

"I got you Deku-kun! Ha-ha… Ah-ha-ha", Uraraka laughed, half-nervous. She came down.

"What? Are you sure everything is alright? It's not like you." he studied her.

"Actually…", she stutttered. _Just tell him!_

The lights black out.

"Uraraka-san?"

"Over here, Deku-kun."

"Just a second—"

Uraraka listened to his swift footsteps, a light flashed toward her. Behind the light, Midoriya's face.

"Deku-kun…"

"Are you ok, Uraraka-san?"

"Yes."

"Let's check on everyone else."

"Ok."

"Wait— I should get my phone! Hold this." Midoriya handed Uraraka the light and darted toward his room and back. "I'll check on Mineta, you go to Aoyama-kun"

Uraraka walked next door and knocked, "Aoyama-kun?"

Aoyama rushed to the door, blinding Uraraka with his navel beam.

"Sorry, Uraraka-san—." Aoyama said, looked down the hall and then smirked a sparkly smirk. "What are you guys doing together this late at night?"

"Aoyama-kun! It- it's not like that!" Uraraka stuttered.

Aoyama winced, "Then, what are you doing on the second floor? Hm?"

"Um…" Uraraka mumbled, fidgeting her fingers, then it came to her. "The-the lights!"

"Oh? What about them?" Aoyama countered.

"I was in my room and…" Uraraka was at a loss for words.

"Ah— Uraraka-san, Mineta-kun is ok, I felt bad cause I actually woke him up!" Midoriya came running towards the two. "Aoyama-kun, are you ok?"

"Oh, Midoriya-kun I'm fine." Aoyama-kun smiled. "You know what, I'm pretty sure everyone is asleep at this time… I'm sure the lights will be dazzling in the morning you two should get some sleep."

"Yea, you're right." Midoriya yawned.

"You too, Uraraka-san." Aoyama-kun winked.

"Eh? Goodnight Aoyama-kun." Uraraka looked down.

Aoyama closed his door.

"Uraraka-san will you be okay getting to your room?"

"Yes, I have the flashlight you gave me. Is this an All Might flashlight?" She hadn't noticed earlier and thought it was cute.

"Ha-ha… yes. It's limited edition."

"I'll be sure to return it."

"You know what… I'll just walk you to your room, then I can just walk back with the light".

"Ok…" Uraraka began walking with the light illuminating about four feet ahead of them.

Midoriya did the same, yawning the whole way.

"Oh? The elevator isn't on." Midoriya scratched his head.

"It's ok! I'll take the stairs…" Uraraka patted him on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Deku-kun!"

"Is it ok?" He said as he opened the door to the staircase. Uraraka started toward the steps.

"Yeah it's fine!" Uraraka missed her footing.

"Oh—!" Midoriya caught her dropping the lights, and their bodies on the floor.

Uraraka opened her eyes to darkness, but felt a firm warmth hugging her body. She gained control of her hands and felt warm skin and then frizzy hair. She felt it getting warmer…

"S-s-sorry, Uraraka-san… you're touching my face." Midoriya fumbled away, flushed, from under her, and to the nearest light. He grabbed a hold of it and flashed it at Uraraka. "Are you ok—"

There Uraraka sat reddened, she put her hands over her face. Midoriya knew in that moment, but before he could say anything Uraraka uncovered her face and said, "I'm sorry… I can't keep it in anymore. I like you… Deku-kun."


End file.
